Double Life
by Vengeful15Brothers21
Summary: During the day, they're the best cops around, busting bad guys and brining justice to the city. At night, however, they defile the very laws they were meant to protect. Just how far can Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto go before their conspiracy is revealed?Hol


**© Vengeful15Brothers21**

**Well… Here ya go guys... My first story here... Be nice.  
**

**Summary: **During the day, they are the best cops around, busting bad guys and brining justice to the city… At night, however, they defile the very laws they were meant to protect.Just how far can Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto go before their conspiracy is revealed?

**Warning(s): **Hm… Death… Lies… Betrayal… MURDER! D Also, look out for random, unexplainable character death.

**Note(s): **Okay, this idea came in my head on March 16, 2007, Friday night when I was in the car driving to the movies… I turned around for no reason and my hair was all… weird and then I was like, d00d, if I was on a motorcycle, I would be getting whiplash… (insert idiotic giggle) Then I pictured someone on a motorcycle, shooting at the cops while their partner drove and I'm all… INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK! Soo yea, here it is… Hehe…

Another thing, there are no pairings in this fic, and if you're afraid of people kissing and acting smutty to stay undercover… then leave. Oo

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no… I don't own Naruto… So shut up you!!!11!eleven1! n00b

---

The snapping sounds of cameras flashing pictures of the body rang throughout the otherwise silent room. Gloved hands placed numbered cards next to every piece of evidence that there was on the floor. The door slammed open, not fazing the workers in the least. They were quite accustomed to the rather harsh behavior of their greatest detectives ever. The sound of the rubber glove slapping against pale skin melted into the natural sounds of the investigation.

The three at the door moved forward, walking into the room. They were automatically greeted by a tall, silver haired man.

"Who is he?" The raven headed detective asked, looking up at the body that swung slowly back and forth from the ceiling, a thick rope wrapped around his neck.

"Torahshi Aoyagi, owner of the Torahshi Toy making company."

"Cause of death?" The Raven's blond counterpart asked, kneeling down to the stool located under the dead man's feet.

"Apparently, he hung himself…" The silver headed man replied, wondering if the three were blind. Did they NOT see the visibly hung man?

"So you believe that it's suicide?" The third member of the trio spoke, turning her green gaze on the older man.

"Yes we do, all evidence leads to suicide."

"Motive?"

"Well…" The man flipped through the information he had on the man. "Relatives say that he has been depressed for about three years now. His son hates him for always choosing work over him. His wife-."

"Did he have a will?" The raven interrupted, turning the dead man's head to the side a bit, inspecting the wound on his neck.

"Um… I believe he left his industry to his wife and about 50 million dollars to his son."

"Did the son know?" The blond asked, pulling off his gloves.

"I believe he did… why?"

"Well Kakashi-san…" The pink haired girl started, smiling brightly.

"This wasn't suicide." The Raven said, sighing heavily.

"Nope… This is definitely not suicide." The blond grinned widely, only causing more confusion in Kakashi's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my friend, we have ourselves a murder case."

_**Double Life**_

**Chapter 1**

_Life consists not in holding good cards but in playing those you hold now._

_-Josh Billings_

"AH! I am so hungry!" The 25 year old blond detective stretched on the couch he was currently lying on. Well… he wasn't officially on the couch…

"God damn it, Naruto! Stay still or get off!" The pink haired woman, 26 year old Haruno Sakura glared down at the blond whose head was currently located in her lap.

"I must say, Dobe, that if you kick me again I'll kill you." 25 year old Uchiha Sasuke glared over at Uzumaki Naruto, poking the man's legs that were sprawled over his lap.

"Aww you guys are no fun!" Naruto whined, twisting his upper body so he could get the remote on the dresser next to Sakura. Due to his movement, his shirt rode up slightly, revealing a well toned, tanned stomach. Flopping back on Sakura's lap, Naruto put one hand behind his head as he flipped through the channels on the TV in Sasuke's fairly large house. Compared to Naruto's house, he would have considered this thing a mansion! Sasuke didn't like to think of it as such, so Naruto was forced to stop calling it a mansion.

"_Can ya tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street! How to get to Sesame Street!"_

"Seriously Naruto… Are you interested in this bull?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." The blond boy grinned, changing the channel once again. "Besides, I need to be able to tolerate this crap when I have kids."

"Don't worry my friend." Sakura said, causing Naruto to look up at her. "Children are definitely not a part of your future."

"NE! Sakura-chan, you are so cruel to me!"

"I noticed…"

"It's not that she's mean… She just truthful…"

"Sasuke-teme, you stay out of this!" Naruto jerked his foot into Sasuke's stomach, causing the Uchiha to push his legs off of him. Even though Sasuke only pushed his legs, the force was enough to have the boy flying off of the couch and onto the floor below. Naruto let out a high pitched scream when his body landed on the remote, causing the channels to fly by rapidly.

Naruto sat up with a groan, causing the TV to stop on the channel that they really weren't interested in seeing. "You fucker!" Naruto yelled, glaring daggers at Sasuke. "I should kick your ass right-!"

"_Yet again, another string of unsolved murders has arisen once again."_

"…now…" Naruto became silent, turning his gaze back to the News.

"_For the past 5 months, there have been murder cases that have yet to be solved. Victims would be found in positions where the evidence leads to suicide, but no one in the victim's immediate family saw any signs of suicidal thought. If the victims' evidence didn't point to suicide, then they would be found with no evidence of anything. It would be clear that they were murdered, but there would be no signs of forced entry, or a struggle. Another thing about these cases, is that all victims were either a part of a gang, wanted criminals, or people in debt to another company, which has led police to believe that these suicide slash murder cases, are acts of a Hit man."_

Naruto pressed his back against the chair, wrapping each of his arms around the legs next to his head. His left arm slid behind Sakura's leg, while his right arm hooked behind Sasuke's. He kept his eyes glued to the TV as the screen zoomed in to the place of the murder. It then flashed outside where police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks could be seen, their light illuminating the dark skies.

"_This has been Shinshirou Saya, Channel 8(1) News. Back you to in the studio." _The woman on the screen nodded to the camera before it switched once again to the man and woman sitting in the main studio.

"_Thank you, Saya."_ The woman spoke turning to face the camera. _"In other news, the suicide of Torahshi Aoyagi is said to be a murder. Police have yet to release the information about their discovery and promised to get back to us in a week or two when the information is fully sorted. In other news, Skippy the black cat, who has been lost for about 2 months, has finally returned home…"_

Naruto chuckled, looking up to his companions with a wide grin plastered on his face. "It seems that Kakashi already gave out the information without getting the rest of the story from us…"

Sasuke scoffed a bit, folding his arms over his chest. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's behavior and shrugged. "It's seems like he really trust us." Sasuke scoffed louder. "Oh shut up you!"

"Make me."

Naruto pushed his shoulder in to Sasuke's leg, getting the raven's attention. "Play nice, Sasuke."

"Bite me."

"Want me to lick you, too?"

Sasuke glared down at the blond. "Shut up."

"Make me."

Just before Sasuke could retort, Sakura intervened. "Will you two grow up?"

Naruto grinned cheekily. "No?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you two…"

"Because you love us?"

Sakura sighed. He had a point. The blond smirked in triumph, turning to look up at Sasuke. "Hey, Teme, you should make us something to eat."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "No."

"Please?! Come on, you know I can't cook for shit, and Sakura's cooking is less than average!" Sakura twitched. Did he have to be so blunt about her cooking? "And your cooking is the best!" Naruto whined, sending Sasuke one of his most irresistible puppy dog eyes, fully equipped with the quivering lip and the tears at the corner of his bright blue eyes.

No matter how cold hearted he seemed, Sasuke just couldn't resist anything when his friend gave him such a look. Failing his inner battle terribly, the Uchiha groaned and stood, shoving his hands in his pocket. "What do you want?"

Naruto cheered, jumping into the couch where Sasuke once was. "How about… Mac 'n Cheese?"

"You never grow up do you?"

"Nope. Not at all…"

If Sasuke didn't have any self restraint, he would have rolled his eyes but he didn't. He simply walked off towards the kitchen and began to make a dinner for his friends.

Sakura looked over to Naruto, who had begun flipping through the channels once again. "So, Naruto, what kind of show are you looking for?" She asked, throwing her arms over the back of the couch.

"Hell if I know…" Was his response. The pinked haired woman sighed, trying to think of something to talk about. Just as she opened her mouth to speak the blond let out a cry of happiness. "Crashbox!"

Sakura blinked, staring at the show Naruto was crazy about. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"_Who's got the next game?! Let's play another!"_ There was a moment of silence before… _"Ew, it's The Revolting Slob!" _The little clay factory changed into

a puppet like setting with nothing but trash around the floor. In the center, there was this large puppet thing, groaning out what Sakura thought were words.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Crashbox is the best!" Naruto said, resting his head on the woman's shoulder.

"Naruto… it's a kids show!"

"Yes, but it's the only kids show I can tolerate."

Sakura sighed. She might as well watch it too because she was too lazy to get up. During the show, she really didn't learn anything new, and she knew that the blond didn't either but that didn't stop him from getting entertained. Even though she'd never admit it, the show was in fact tolerable. They watched for a full 25 minutes until it was over. The blond grinned up at her, nudging her side.

"Ne, ne… You like it, don't you?"

"…No…"

"Come on! You can't lie to me!"

"…"

Naruto turned on her, staring her in the eye. "Say it." Sakura stared. "Say it!" More staring. "SAY IT!"

"FINE! YES I like it, okay?!" Sakura pouted, looking away from Naruto's grinning face.

"Hah, I knew it!" The blond climbed off the couch, turning off the TV as he did so. "I'm gonna go see if Sasuke's done with my food…"

As the blue eyed man walked towards the kitchen, Sakura sighed heavily and pressed her fist against the couch, pushing herself up. She yawned as she walked after Naruto, leaning against the kitchen door frame as she watched Naruto annoy the hell out of Sasuke. It was always funny, watching those two when they had their little arguments. Never once would Sasuke win. It was like he wasn't even trying to win. He just had fun arguing with Naruto for no actual reason.

It's been that way, ever since they were kids. All three of them would get into little squabbles that Naruto would always win, even if he was wrong. He'd always get them to give up one way or another. He normally ended each fight with a highly perverted comment that just shuts the competition up. It was safe to say that he rubs off on people in the worst of ways but they can't help but love him.

"Would you shut up and sit down?"

"Only if you sit with me Teme."

Sakura smiled, walking over to the marble counter, climbing up on the stool. Sasuke was actually putting up a good fight today.

"Why the hell would I sit with you?"

"Because you love me and you want to hold me down and do naughty things with me."

Sakura snorted, trying to hold back her laughter. There was no way Sasuke would win this now. Once Naruto pulled out the perversion card, it was over.

"When did I ever tell you that I wanted to do anything with you?"

"You don't have to tell me. You're eyes reveal all of your emotions, my love."

"Emotions my ass…"

"What was that? You want me to do something to your ass?" Naruto didn't have time to dodge the wet sponge coming towards his face. A loud squishing sound rung throughout the kitchen as the sponge came in contact with Naruto's grinning face.

"Will you shut up?!"

That finally destroyed Sakura's self restraint, causing the pink haired girl to laugh pretty loudly. Naruto looked down to the floor where the sponge had fallen, wiping his face free of the soapy water. "I win again…"

Sasuke almost; key word: ALMOST pouted but his pride prevented him from doing so… Plus his self induced fear of looking to cute. Hell, he knew he was sexy… it was no new news but he wasn't one to go around bragging about their beauty. He reached into his cabinet, pulling out three bowls. Walking over to the stove, he picked up the pot of finished Macaroni and served some for his two guests. Sitting down on the stool next to Sakura, Sasuke proceeded to eat the cheesy, yet delicious food, praying for silence, but it seemed like the Gods were against him today.

"Hey, you guys…?" Naruto started, his voice soft and controlled. Sasuke paused his eating momentarily. If the blond ever spoke in such a way then it meant that he was being serious.

"Hm?" Sakura looked towards Naruto, who was located on her other side.

Naruto smirked, swallowing the food in his mouth. "Do you think we're losing our touch?"

"Hm… I doubt it. The missions' details never said that they had to be all 'suicidal'." Sakura looked up to the ceiling. "As long as no evidence can be traced back to us or Orochimaru-san, we're in the clear."

Naruto shrugged, looking over at Sasuke when he heard the boy's cell phone ring. "I guess you're right…"

Sakura smirked, putting more food in her mouth, listening to what Sasuke was saying. "I know I'm right…"

Naruto frowned as Sasuke hung up the phone. "Conceited little bitch…" Sakura faked a hurt look just as Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke. ("Naruto! You're so hurtful!") "What was that about Sasuke?"

"Next job… Tonight in one hour."

Naruto smirked. "Time to have some fun…"

---TBC---

**(1): Hehe, do you know what it's like to generate a random number for a news channel? I used a calculator and put in the most random numbers I could think of and kept multiplying them until I got bored, and then I divided it by a random number. There is a new method for you all. :cackle:**

**H'okay. The point of the chapter was for you to basically see what their relationship is like. Next chapter, you will be able to see what their night job is. . REVIEW PEOPLE! Then I update faster, promise.**


End file.
